


Транс-форма

by AlGhoul



Category: Blaqk Audio, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Study, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlGhoul/pseuds/AlGhoul
Summary: Постканон. Ава учинила вампирский апокалипсис и утопила Еву в сундуке, Адам ищет сундук, намереваясь оживить возлюбленную, и по дороге прибегает к помощи неких музыкантов.(Местами POV Адама в виде записей в дневнике).





	Транс-форма

**Author's Note:**

> Для ФБ-2017 за команду Пост-Апа по заданию "Осирис и Сет".  
> Вместо враждующих братьев – враждующие сёстры. Вместо скорбящей жены – скорбящий муж. Оживление прилагается.   
> Джейви вписаны авторским произволом как "Итальянец" и "Проводник", но являются совершенно точно самими собой.  
> Диалоги содержат флуд и оффтоп.
> 
> Could translate if requested.

***

Свеча догорала и страшно коптила. Какой позор: покупать дешёвые свечи из синтетических материалов. Но спустя столько времени денег уже почти не оставалось, а хорошего воска было попросту не достать. Как если бы огонь действительно помогал защититься.  
Тонкое перо набирало в себя волокна бумаги, оставляя их затем уродливыми комками посреди строки. Адаму важней было записать мысль как можно скорее, чем отвлекаться на выскребание бумаги из пера через каждые несколько слов. Когда-нибудь – возможно, уже скоро – он сможет показать Еве свои дневники, рассказать, как долго он её искал. Пока блокноты высились в раскрытом чемодане стопкой, прираставшей еженедельно на один том.

_«День 141-й моих поисков._

_Здравствуй, Ева. Снова здравствуй. Где бы ты сейчас ни спала – я только и могу каждый день надеяться, что ты давно спишь, и голод прекратился – знай, что я всё ещё не остановился. Пусть даже сегодня я потерпел очередную неудачу, пусть. Я не остановлюсь»._

За окном раздался истошный крик, быстро ставший бульканьем, а затем – тишиной. Неужели кто-то всё ещё выходит из дома по ночам? Глупцы.

_«Помнишь, я не хотел понимать нового мира? Он вызывал моё неприятие годами, десятилетиями. Но вот удивительное дело: сейчас, когда мир откатился назад в тёмное средневековье, моя брезгливость стала только выше. Пожалуй, цивилизованность избаловала меня. Я привык к тому, что на улицах чистота и порядок, а на площадях не горят костры – будь в них живые или мёртвые, вампиры или зомби. Вокруг нас некоторое время не было так много огня, как раньше. Это оказалось слишком легко, расслабило меня. Сейчас всё снова по-старому.  
Я думаю, тебе понравится: можно будет вновь почувствовать себя молодыми, скрываясь от конкурентов и инквизиции. Ах, если бы это и в самом деле было правдой – молодость. Но нет. Вес веков давит мне на виски, как мигрень, я никак не могу его стряхнуть. Он отвратителен»._

Капли стекающего вниз парафина мелкой дробью застучали по столу, оставляя брызги на странице и на пальцах. Адам накрыл горящую свечу рукой, сжимая в кулаке расплавленный огарок. Ладонь обожгло, но лишь на секунду и без особого толка. Заживёт на следующий день. Какая разница.

_«А впрочем, это всё равно всего лишь ещё один цикл. Мы ходим по кругу, по спирали, этажом выше или ниже – всё есть подобное само себе, и это тоже пройдёт.  
Спокойного дня, любимая»,_ – дописал он в предрассветной темноте и захлопнул дневник.

Поиски в Ванкувере ничего не дали. Придётся возвращаться на юг.

***

_«День 156-й._

_Сегодня я как никогда остро осознал, что все старые контакты среди нам подобных стали совершенно бесполезны._  
Посуди сама: те, кому нравится быть господствующей расой (послушай только звук этих слов!), присягнули Аве и ни за что не станут помогать ни мне, ни тебе. Сегодня мне объяснили это так выразительно и доходчиво, что теперь у меня на одну причину больше носить тёмные очки. Моё тщеславие уязвлено, но не так, как мои идеалы.  
Те же, кто обратился к гуманизму, по большей части замуровывают себя в стенах и гробницах во имя воздержания. Вся кровь на рынке добыта без согласия донора. Больше нет никакого «чистого» способа питаться. Такова реальность. Пожалуй, даже в 1666-м не было так занимательно, как сейчас. Мне интересно будет посмотреть, что за цивилизация вырастет на руинах этой, но я хочу увидеть это только с тобой – или вовсе никак.  
С теми, кто против лично Авы, но всё ещё поддерживает новые порядки, я не хочу иметь никакого дела сам. Мне не о чем с ними разговаривать, пусть я и совсем не гуманист – иначе я давно бы замуровал и себя, повторив твою судьбу. Возможно, это не такая плохая идея. Я оставлю её на самый крайний случай.  
Как бы там ни было, я почти отчаялся, но тут удача улыбнулась мне. Никогда бы не подумал, что связи в музыкальной среде дадут мне хоть что-то, кроме удовлетворения праздного любопытства в отношении чужих исканий. Я слишком многословен, правда? Правда. Прости, не отвлекаюсь.  
Ева, сегодня я нашёл Проводника. Здесь, в Калифорнии. Я думаю, он сможет показать мне, где ты. Я надеюсь на это. Я исчерпал все свои ресурсы. Если я и здесь не преуспею, мне придётся вступить в открытую конфронтацию с Авой, и я не хочу убивать её без твоего согласия. Поэтому я в тупике.  
Я просто надеюсь, что он поможет. Он из новообращённых, но, говорят, единственный на данный момент специалист в Северном полушарии, которому можно доверять. Наш контакт в Финляндии не выходит на связь – я думаю, он просто ушёл в лес, когда всё началось. Это было бы разумно. 

_Завтра я попытаюсь увидеть тебя, пусть даже и во сне.  
Пожелай мне удачи»._

***

– В эти дни приходится играть на чём угодно, – пожаловался Адам. – Я сам предпочитаю красивые старые инструменты. Которые помнят каждый звук, который из них извлекали, каждого музыканта, который их касался. Инструменты помнят всё.  
– Я бы, честно, не смог, – покачал головой Проводник. – Предпочитаю стерильность. Мои гитары – они только мои и ничьи больше. Это слишком личное.  
– Я понимаю, – согласился Адам. – Но всё же скрипка Паганини, к примеру...  
– Я бы потрогал гитару Нила Янга. – Проводник улыбнулся. – И Хендрикса. Но не думаю, что смог бы на них играть, как на своих. Неизвестно, куда они заведут.

Итальянец сидел рядом и слушал разговор молча, только сам качал головой – утвердительно или отрицательно – когда говорил Проводник. Вероятно, ему не очень хотелось, чтобы тот разговаривал с чужаком откровеннее, чем требовалось, – он и встречу организовал крайне неохотно. Но сам Проводник был вполне дружелюбен, хотя и держался напряжённо, замерев в одной позе. Они бы перешли к делу уже давно, но возможность поговорить с понимающим коллегой была так редка, что нельзя было просто так остановиться и перестать.  
Свет не горел во всём районе, но даже несмотря на непроглядную темноту, Итальянец предпочитал закрывать лицо капюшоном как на улице, так и дома; в любой момент были видны только его руки и кусок острого подбородка. Перчаток он, в отличие от Проводника, не носил, и одними руками мог выразить столько эмоций, сколько другие не могут даже лицом.  
Адам с интересом разглядывал этих двоих сквозь чёрные очки. Для новообращённых они понимали слишком много, для старых – выглядели слишком современно.  
Один – собственно, Проводник, тоже в чёрных очках – был худым и длинным, второй – по кличке Итальянец, его доверенное лицо и телохранитель – более приземистым и широким. Они ходили и сидели рядом, ни на секунду не отдаляясь, словно на невидимой привязи. Они могли бы быть сиамскими близнецами, но каким-то образом умудрялись не касаться друг друга ни при одном движении, сохраняя дистанцию ровно в полметра.

– В других обстоятельствах я бы уже предложил вам коллаборацию, – не без симпатии сказал Адам.  
– В другие времена, да. Пожалуй. – Проводник сдержанно улыбнулся.  
– Я принёс вам оплату. – Адам всё же решил перейти к цели своего визита и выставил банку на стол.  
– О нет, мы веганы, мы против насилия, – тут же резко возразил Итальянец, накрывая кровь салфеткой, чтобы даже не смотреть на неё.  
Адам оторопел.  
– Но... как? Вас не обратили? Вы голодаете? Как вы это делаете?  
– Мы гоним искусственную, – кратко ответил Проводник.  
– На самом деле, – оживился Итальянец, взмахнув руками, – что угодно можно делать из чего угодно! Это главное и основное правило алхимии. Всё подобно всему, а одно подобное всегда можно превратить в другое. С точки зрения верующих, вино трансформируется в кровь во время мессы – так почему бы не сделать этого на самом деле, на физическом уровне?  
– Элементарные частицы, – подхватил Проводник, – они вообще везде одни и те же! Если разложить, можно пересобрать по-другому. Solve et coagula. Если уж на то пошло, можно даже превращать изображения в звук и наоборот, потому что и цвет, и звук – это волна. Вы не пробовали спеть картину?  
Итальянец согласно покивал его словам, отметив указательным пальцем важность сказанного.  
– Нет, но... я рисовал звуки, я знаю, о чём вы, – подтвердил Адам. – Мне никогда бы не пришло в голову пересобирать вино в кровь. Я водился с алхимиками в годы их расцвета, они все были немного безумны.  
– Физраствор, – поправил его Проводник, – не вино. Физраствор и клюквенный сок. Он не пьёт.  
Итальянец постучал по колену неодобрительно, но добавил:  
– Безумие необходимо алхимику. Для выхода за рамки. Нельзя творить настоящую магию, если ты не безумен.

Адам согласился и с этим. Ему ещё предстояло обезуметь для возвращения Евы к жизни, но пока что приходилось оставаться внимательным и собранным, чтобы её разыскать.

– Я не возьму с вас оплаты, – сказал Проводник серьёзно. – Но вы должны будете всё это прекратить.  
– Прекратить что? Апокалипсис? Закат цивилизации? Зомби справились бы с ним и без нас, – раздражённо ответил Адам.  
– Это не значит, что надо им в этом помогать и превращать их в живой корм, – укоризненно отметил Итальянец. – Или звать их «зомби».  
– Эта женщина – она сестра Авы, верно? – спросил Проводник.  
– Да.  
– Когда вы воссоединитесь, вам придётся заканчивать то, что вы начали. Всё происходит раньше времени и крайне неуместно.  
У Адама возникло ощущение, что Проводник его строго отчитывает. От этого он начал раздражаться ещё сильнее: не он это начал – сама Ава. Никто её не просил заявляться без приглашения. Она всегда была одной большой проблемой. В том, что она обиделась на весь мир и пошла убивать, не было его вины. Или Евы. Виновата была только дурная невоспитанная девчонка без тормозов.  
– Я планировал разыскать её. После того, как найду Еву, – уклончиво ответил Адам.  
– Это не звучит для меня, как обещание, – снова с лёгкой укоризной проговорил Итальянец, – но что ж с вами делать с таким, в самом деле.  
– Я готов приступать к работе, – сказал Проводник, подводя конец дебатам.

Он взял в руки гитару, и Адам с первых же аккордов немедленно почувствовал, как проваливается, словно потеряв собственное тело и пол под ногами. Адам, бывало, входил в транс, играя сам – но никогда не мог пройти куда-то в этом состоянии. Открывать проходы могли только Проводники. Открывать именно туда, куда требуется – и вовсе отдельные единицы из них. Молва не врала: этот мог.  
Адам словно стал Евой сам: задыхающейся в сундуке, сходящей с ума от голода. Он постарался ориентироваться скорее на место, чем на неё саму, и обнаружил себя подвешенным в мутной ледяной воде. Лёгкие сжались, отказываясь расширяться обратно, рёбра сдавило, как если бы он тонул по-настоящему. Ему стоило усилий вспомнить о своей цели и начать внимательно смотреть по сторонам. Сундук стоял прямо под ним, на дне... реки? Озера? Дно было илистым и замусоренным, а вода – мутной. Сундук опоясывали тяжёлые цепи, скреплённые висячим амбарным замком. Ударившая по нервам злость привела его в чувство и заставила запомнить всё, что было можно разглядеть.  
Музыка всё ещё крепко удерживала проход, не давая Адаму очнуться, и он попробовал сплавать наверх. К своему полному удивлению, вынырнул он под мостом в городской черте. Он знал этот город и этот мост.  
– Дура! Непроходимая идиотка! – воскликнул он в сердцах, вываливаясь обратно в реальность.

Проводник перестал играть и замер неподвижно, как изваяние, будто бы даже не дыша. Итальянец шикнул на Адама, указал на дверь. Они вышли.  
– Я сделал что-то не так? – вежливо побеспокоился Адам.  
– Нет, я просто не люблю, когда он провожает посторонних. Банку свою заберите, и всего хорошего. Надеюсь, вам повезёт. Удачи в поисках. И... в том, что будет потом.

***

_«День 157-й поисков, которые скоро закончатся._

_Я видел тебя. Я не могу перестать это видеть. И никогда, кажется, не смогу. Какая чудовищная боль, какая жестокость, невообразимо. Я был уверен, что только люди способны на такое, но, видимо, проблема в том, что мы тоже когда-то были людьми. Я ненавижу её за то, что она с тобой сделала. И силы одной этой ненависти хватит мне, чтобы пересечь всю Атлантику даже на байдарке, если потребуется._  
Я искал тебя везде. Я осмотрел самые неожиданные и тактически выгодные уголки планеты. Я обошёл все исторические и значимые для вас с ней места. Я опросил всех, кто мог хоть что-то знать. И знаешь что? Я, по-моему, играл в шахматы с голубем.  
Идя в проход, я ожидал увидеть Каир, или Луизиану, или даже льды Северного полюса – что угодно, кроме центра Парижа. Единственного места, где я даже не пытался тебя искать, потому что ни один идиот не станет топить врага в таком людном месте. Ни один, кроме той кретинки, которая затопила тебя под тем же мостом, на котором ты назначила ей встречу. Прямо напротив вокзала. Я взбешён. Я люблю тебя. Я иду к тебе. Если до Европы ещё можно добраться хоть как-то – я это сделаю. 

_Осталось совсем немного. Пожалуйста, дождись меня»._

***

Небольшой ржавый траулер тарахтел подъемным краном под мостом де Голля, освещая чёрную воду прожектором.  
Адам стоял на борту, облокотившись на перила, и напряжённо смотрел вниз, в черноту. Руки у него тряслись, а дыхание сбивалось, как тогда, в видении, когда он сам был под водой. Попытки добраться из Лос-Анджелеса в Париж заняли у него месяц. За это время он исхудал, осунулся, а в угольно-черных волосах появилась пара седых прядей, но теперь всё должно было закончиться.  
Из воды показался обмотанный цепями кованый сундук.  
«Ева. Ева, Ева», – повторял про себя Адам, неумолимо теряя рассудок. Пришла пора сходить с ума и творить чудеса. Матросы резали цепи болгарками, а Адам был готов рвать их руками – если бы это только помогло.  
– Все вон!! – истерически закричал он, едва последняя цепь ударилась о палубу.  
Ворча на разные голоса на французском и арабском, команда отошла в сторону. Их мало волновали причуды того, кто платит: не так легко найти работу, когда кругом жрут людей заживо.

Адам бросился к сундуку и откинул тяжёлую крышку. Внутри лежало нечто. Иссохшее, мало напоминавшее человека, с длинными острыми зубами и когтями, оно хрипло зашипело, втянув ночной парижский воздух. Адам прижал хрупкое ослабшее тело к себе, снимая перчатки и оставляя укус на собственном запястье. Ева пила, пила, пила, пока он не почувствовал, что мир становится глуше и тише, а сам он входит в транс, принимая нужную форму, чтобы трансформировать Еву. Пульс живой тёплой крови матросов за его спиной колотился у него в ушах, как боевой барабан.  
– Ева, Ева, – прошептал он, глядя в безумные ввалившиеся глаза, белёсые, невидящие. – Посмотри, сколько еды я тебе привёл. Ты будешь живой. Мы оба будем живыми. Только мы одни. Только мы.


End file.
